Journey To Avalon Prime - Part 3 : Answers
by WulfBane
Summary: "Part 3 : Answers" - After realizing that the members of the SGC are not their enemies, the connection between Earth and P3X-239 is revealed, as well as the possibility to find something of value to the SGC.


## The Journey to Avalon Prime

### Part 3 - Answers

  


Disclamer: The characters/concepts related to Stargate are the property of Showtime, MGM, and all of the other affiliated companies and, while not being used with their expliced consent, it is all done in good faith. The characters/concepts of WulfBane, Avalon Prime, the APSF, and all other related elements are of my own creation and may only be used with my expliced permission (simply e-mail me at wulfbane@yahoo.com). The names of the other SGC team leads and their respective units are the ideas of their creators (all from the SGC game web site) and used only after recieving their explicit authorization. 

Colonel Jack O'Neill, the other three members of SG-1, and units from SG teams 3, 8, 9, and 11 have been gathered in a large congregational hall in a large temple like structure on P3X-237. A large reptilian creature enters to the shock of the members of the SGC because the being can only be described as looking like a dragon. As the creature settles itself in a large "chair", it nods to the humans that have been gathered before it and begins to speak.

"Greetings all. I am Dragon Prime. Allow me to welcome you all to Avalon Prime."

The members of the SGC have a general reaction of shock, some react in terror, while others are intrigued at the site of this seemingly mythical standing before them and speaking to them. In particular, Dr. Jackson is intrigued by the name of the planet. "I'm sorry, but did you just say Avalon? As in the one of Arthurian legend?"

"Yes Dr. Jackson. I have been informed of who you all are and where you have come from. They said you have traveled here from Earth through the Ancient's Transport Ring. It takes great wisdom to master their use."

Col. O'Neill, still trying to figure out what in fact that they are having a discussion with interjects. "Excuse me, ah, Mr. Dragon Prime, are you…", pauses, still unable to figure out what exactly to say. Turns to Dr. Jackson and Maj. Carter. "Are you getting this? How can all this be real?"

Dragon Prime replies, "Yes O'Neill, in terms of your history, you would refer to me as a dragon. And you would refer to many of the other Avalonians as were-creatures or other animals of your stories. It would be best if I start at the beginning."

O'Neill, in his usual smug tone, "Lets."

Dragon Prime continues, "Are you familiar with a race of people called the Asgard?"

"Yeah, we've met them already. Helpful little guys."

"Long ago in your planet's history, an individual, who went by the name Merlin, established an island upon which he did research on the life forms of Earth for the Asgard." Dragon Prime continued to tell the story of the Asgard Merlin. He explained that, though the process of his research, he combined different segments of DNA of the different animals of Earth, including humans, leading to the creation of many of the fantastic creatures of Earth mythology, including dragon, werewolves, and gryphons. These creatures roamed on Merlin's research island, which was later called Avalon. This form of genetic research to unlock how various traits are formed was not too uncommon for the Asgard.

In addition to his genetic research, Merlin became fascinated with the human cultures forming in Western Europe. As he saw them become more feudal and barbaric, Merlin became more and more impassioned to try to help the humans to unite and resume their promising advances in technology they had made centuries ago, but have long since abandoned and forgotten. Dr. Jackson identified the period of history at which Merlin became interested in as the Medieval period. This reached a climax when Merlin broke the Asgard research council's policy of non-interference by assuming the form of a human and attempting to mold men into individuals who could bring an end to the petty wars that were being fought.

Through the explanation of Dragon Prime and Dr. Jackson's attempt to put the pieces of history together, it was realized that the Merlin of Arthurian legend was in-fact the human guise of the Asgard researcher and his "magic" was actually the result of Merlin using his advanced technology. 

Though Merlin was nearly successful in assisting King Arthur to bring the fights to an end, it was both his first and last attempt to unite humanity. When the Asgard council discovered Merlin's actions, they immediately responded by shutting down all of Merlin's research. Normal procedures would have caused Merlin's creations to be destroyed, for fear of their discovery and the possible ramifications they would have on the development of Earth's culture. However, the creatures that Merlin created were sentient, due to their human DNA strands.

Merlin pleaded that they simply be transported to a world uninhabited by any other dominant culture to be allowed to develop on their own. The planet now known as Avalon Prime was chosen and all the creatures of Merlin's experiments were put there. The site was chosen especially because it was not part of the listings of planets known by the Goa'uld to have working gates. Over time, they developed their own technology and learned the secrets of the Stargate. As their population grew, they established colonies on other uninhabited worlds.

Then recently, the inevitable happened, the Goa'uld discovered one of their colonies. Though unfit as hosts, the Goa'uld quickly enslaved and forced into hard labor mines. Others became the victims of cruel and meaningless attacks, many of which were simply to test new weapons and to train Jaffas. When word of the Goa'uld threat came back to Avalon Prime, Dragon Prime established a campaign to free the Avalonians from any sort of oppression or threat to their people.

"So, how is this campaign of yours going?" asks Col. O'Neill, who is still not quite used to talking to the large mythical reptile.

"Not as well as we would hope so far." Colonel WulfBane enters the hall, joined by Fox Fire Omega and Alpha Gryph, and stands at Dragon Prime's side. Fox Fire continues to give Teal'c a stern stare. Dragon Prime continues "Allow me to introduce you to my front line field coordinator and leader of our elite combat force, the Avalon Prime Strike Force. I believe he can better explain it."

"Thank you sir." WulfBane turns towards the people of the SGC. "Like Prime said, we aren't doing too well. While we have been able to liberate some of the prisoners and hold off a few attacks, we still haven't been able to win any decisive battle. We hope that this will change on our next mission." Turning back to face Dragon Prime, WulfBane begins to report. "We have reports of a child that the System Lords have been searching for desperately. While we are not sure what it is about this kid that the Goa'uld want it so badly, but…"

Dr. Jackson interrupts with an air of concern in his voice, "Is it a baby that they are searching for? This could be Shauri's child! The Harcesis child! Col. O'Neill, Col. WulfBane, we need to go and find that child. It has all the knowledge of the Goa'uld. Please Mr. Prime, I NEED to find that child. He may be our key to bringing an end to the Goa'uld threat."

Dragon Prime silently considers while Dr. Jackson continues to plea with WulfBane, O'Neill, and Dragon Prime. Dragon Prime finally makes his decision. "Considering what you told us about the importance of this Harcesis child, I feel that it should be our top priority to get to him before the Goa'uld do. WulfBane, you said that you believe you have found where he is?"

"Yes Sir. Our intelligence has reported that there is a Goa'uld assault force moving towards a planet near Alderon Omega. We believe that this world is where the child is hidden. There is no Ancient Ring in place, so we will need to take Vee-Tacs to get there. We will also need all the help we can get considering we lost a few soldiers earlier today. Dragon Prime, with your permission, I believe that the humans from Earth are honorable fighters and can lend us the assistance we need."

Dragon Prime replies "I agree WulfBane. But I feel that they should make the decision to go on their own. Col. O'Neill, will you and your men join Col. WulfBane on his tactical strike against the Goa'uld?"

O'Neill consults the Teal'c, Maj. Carter, Dr. Jackson, and the other SGC team leads who were in a support roll on the assignment. After some consideration, O'Neill gives their response. "Well, Dr. Jackson is adamant on getting that kid. And the other teams said that they would help in the fight. We will join you on your mission given the condition that the child remains unharmed. The boy is the son of Dr. Jackson's deceased wife, so I'm sure you can understand his desire to take the kid back to Earth with him."

Dragon Prime confirms "Quite reasonable. WulfBane, make sure that above all else, if the child the Goa'uld are looking for is found, it is not harmed." Col. WulfBane gives Prime a crisp salute, then heads out. "O'Neill, you and your men should go with WulfBane. He will take you to his combat staging base on Alderon Omega. There he will brief you along with the rest of his troops."

A grateful Dr. Jackson replies "Thank you Mr. Prime. I hope that we can continue to have relations with your people to find more about our shared past."

As the members of the SGC depart, Dragon Prime wishes them off. "May the honor of Avalon live on with you."

* * *

After traveling through the Stargate to Alderon Omega, the members of the SGC are led by WulfBane, Fox Fire Omega, and Alpha Gryph to a complex hidden deep in a canyon. Inside, they see vehicles that can only seem to be described as larger versions of M-1 Tanks or Bradley Troop Transports, except that they are seeing a few slowly hover around. Alpha Gryph notices the awe struck humans. "You are probably wondering what those are. Those beautiful crafts are classified as _Vectored Thrust-Tactical Assault Crafts_, or VT-TAC. We call them _Vee-Tacs_ for short. They are our primary form of transportation on the surface of a planet. They are also ideally suited for high speed, low altitude combat, as well as the insertion and extraction of troops. Simply arm the solid fuel rocket speed boosters and…"

Fox Fire interrupts "Gryph, shut up. I know how much you LOVE your little Vee-Tacs, but I don't think these people need to hear EVERY little detail about them from you. We are on a mission."

Maj. Carter replies "Fox Fire, you are right in that now isn't the time to discuss them in full detail, but after we return, I would like to find out how you are applying vectored thrust and what you have learned from its use. Back on Earth, our most recent fighter jet, the F-22 Raptor, is about to go into production uses thrust vectoring nozzles on its engine outlets. I'm sure that there are plenty of aerospace engineers back on Earth who would like to see one of these Vee-Tacs."

Alpha Gryph, happy to see that Maj. Carter was actually enjoying his comments, answers "We'll see what we can arrange."

The members of the SGC continue until they enter a briefing room. They are joined by dozens of anthropomorphic creatures. WulfBane explains their objectives: to hold off the attacking Goa'uld force and to locate and rescue the Harcesis child. "Due to the care we will need to use on this mission, we will use Spec class Vee-Tacs to take out any Gliders and perform strafing runs to hold back the Jaffa ground forces while Fox Fire, Alpha Gryph, the humans and I rush in to locate the child. Dismissed."

The members of the Avalon Prime Strike Force head out to their VT-TAC's and pilot them into a larger "carrier ship". As the members of the SGC proceed to the troop transport vehicle they are going to ride in, Col. O'Neill's curiosity is peaked with the weapons that the Avalonians are taking with them.

Fox Fire answers "They are using _Energy Pulse Riffles_. The primary mode has an affect similar to the Goa'uld Zat-N-Kels, firing rapid fire energy bursts which will knock out any living creature. Unlike Zat-N-Kels, it won't kill them with repeated hits, so it is safer to use. But in case we need a bit of an extra blast, EPRs can also send out a high powered Energy Concussion Pulse which can take out…"

Alpha Gryph can't help himself and interrupts "You were saying something earlier about them not wanting to hear every single detail?" Alpha Gryph looks at Fox Fire with a grin on his face. Fox Fire returns it with a piercing stare of anger, which only causes Alpha Gryph to become even more amused. "Don't mind Fox. He's our resident weapons expert. He loves his Pulse Riffles just about as much as I like my Vee-Tac."

After getting secured in the transport craft, the members of the SGC, along with the rest of the strike team, are whisked way to the target planet in the carrier ship. In a matter of minutes, they arrive in orbit. Alpha Gryph, who is piloting the insertion ship that WulfBane and the SGC are on, comes over the comm. system. "We've reached our target destination. The ride is going to get bumpy here. Prepare for drop in 5… 4…"

* * *


End file.
